Milagres Acontecem
by Cooralie
Summary: 8 anos. Faz 8 anos que você foi embora e não voltou. – Comentou a moça para si mesma.


**Milagres Acontecem**

**Capítulo único**

— 8 anos. Faz 8 anos que você foi embora e não voltou — comentou a moça para si mesma.

Amu olhou pela janela de sua sala o movimento de carros na rua; estava no último andar do prédio mais luxuoso do Japão.

8 anos era muito tempo, levando em conta 60 segundos, 60 minutos, 24 horas, 7 dias da semana, 30 dias de um mês, 365 dias de um ano.

Ela agora era uma linda mulher, não mais a menina de doze anos tecnicamente sem seios. No auge dos seus 20 anos, os cabelos rosados batiam na cintura, lisos e perfeitos e seus olhos ambares brilhavam de experiência e dedicação.

Uma moça linda, sem dúvida!

— Vou buscar a correspondência — murmurou para si mesma, caminhando até a porta e saindo de seu apartamento.

Amu desceu de elevador, pensativa, observava os números lentamente mudarem, em ordem decrescente.

Ao parar no térreo, as portas se abrirem. A jovem lentamente caminhou até a recepção, parando ao lado de um homem.

****— Senhor, o apartamento da cobertura já está sendo utilizado por outro cliente. — comentou a recepcionista, aparentemente respondendo a pergunta do homem. Desviou seus olhos para Amu. — Só um instante, Senhorita — comentou polidamente.

— Certo Hikari, eu espero — respondeu a Hinamori calmamente, a recepcionista voltou seu olhar ao homem e continuou.

****— Sinto muito Senhor, mas o último andar está sendo usado e não podemos retirar o cliente de lá — comentou simplesmente, fazendo seu trabalho.

****— Quem é mais importante do que eu? Os Senhores sabiam que eu estava vindo, por que não reservaram para mim? — perguntou o Senhor irritado com o rumo da conversa.****

— Senhor, ela mora lá há 5 anos — respondeu a recepcionista com a voz calma.****

— Como? — ele não havia entendido.

****— Deixa que eu explico — pediu Amu, respirando fundo e começando a contar —, a moça que mora no 14° andar perdeu os pais há 6 anos. — a recepcionista, Hikari, a olhou preocupada. — Ela vendeu a casa dos pais que morreram em um acidente de avião, mas não tinha onde ficar. — comentou cerrando os punhos. — Ela estava fazendo sucesso na mídia, então se mudou para o último andar deste prédio e mora lá sozinha até hoje — disse o resto dando de ombros.

****— Quem é essa moça? — perguntou o homem, curioso por causa da história.

****— Hinamori Amu — responderam juntas, a de cabelo rosado e a recepcionista.

O homem se surpreendeu e olhou pela primeira vez para a moça ao seu lado, surpreso. Impossível! Como? Não podia ser.

****— Amu? É você? — perguntou, hesitante. A moça se surpreendeu e olhou para o lado, ela conhecia aquela voz, reconheceria a quilômetros. Não podia ser. Ele estava ali do seu lado?!

****— Ikuto? Tsukiyomi Ikuto? — ela não estava acreditando no que via. Seu coração palpitava e sua voz quase falhara, a respiração se tornando pesada.

****— Olá Amu. Quanto tempo, hein? — o rapaz sorriu, passando seus olhos pelo corpo da moça, sorrindo malicioso. — Vejo que você cresceu — Amu já não era mais aquela menina inocente e ingênua de 8 anos atrás, então entendeu perfeitamente o duplo sentido da frase. Mas não iria corar, iria lhe dar uma ótima resposta.

****— 8 anos é muito tempo — comentou a rosada cínica.

****— Eu não tive culpa, só deu pra voltar agora — rebateu Ikuto, na defensiva.

****— Nem sei porque voltou, estou bem sem você — disse indiferente.

****— Voltei pra ficar com você — respondeu ele com simplicidade, encarando-a com intensidade.****

— Se for assim pode voltar, não preciso de você — ela desviou os olhos, encarando o chão.****

— Qual é, Amu?! Sei que você quer que eu fique — comentou ele, convencido.****

— Não quero. Quando eu precisei de você, você não estava — comentou a garota, abalada. Lágrimas amargas escorrendo por suas bochechas, escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

****— Não chore — pediu ele, suplicante. Amu encarou-o, os olhos vermelhos e inchados. O elevador atrás dele se abriu e dele saiu uma ruiva de cabelos curtos, trajando um vestido extremamente curto, ela encarou o rapaz de perfil e sorriu, sedutora.

****— Ei gostoso! — chamou a ruiva, ao aproximar-se e tocar o ombro do moreno, fazendo-o encará-la. — Por que não vamos pra uma boate aqui perto? — com indiferença, Ikuto mediu a mulher de cima abaixo, depois subiu o olhar, encarando-a com repugnância.

****— Não está vendo que eu estou ocupado com a minha namorada? — perguntou ele, mal-humorado. A ruiva olhou para Amu e foi embora, murmurando algo baixo. Ikuto olhou para Amu com um olhar terno e com a voz doce disse: — Desculpe, Amu. Eu queria ter voltado antes, mas tive que cuidar da empresa do meu pai, ele ficou muito doente.****

— Tu-Tudo bem — gaguejou, ainda afetada pelo choro. Amu olhou para Hikari com um olhar gentil e lhe disse: — Mande a correspondência para o meu apartamento — e se virou, indo na direção do elevador. De repente sentiu dois braços fortes lhe envolverem gentilmente por trás; sentiu um corpo quente encostar em suas costas e uma respiração suave em seu pescoço. Era Ikuto. Ikuto estava lhe abraçando.****

— Me desculpe Amu. Queria estar aqui com você quando aconteceu tudo isso, mas eu precisava encontrar o meu pai. — disse ele com a voz pesarosa. Ikuto sentiu Amu se virar e lhe abraçar. — Estou tão orgulhoso de você, minha pequena, superou a perda dos pais e seguiu seu sonho sem desistir — como Ikuto amava aquela garota! Nunca sentiu nada assim por ninguém. Ela era única. A única pessoa com quem ele se importava.

****— E-Eu te a-amo — disse ela, corada.

****— Também te amo, pequena — respondeu Ikuto, sorrindo amoroso.

Ikuto puxou Amu pela cintura e beijou-a, um beijo calmo que demonstrava toda a saudade que ele sentiu nesses 8 anos que ficou longe dela. Amu se assustou no começo, mas depois começou a corresponder o beijo que ficou intenso e apaixonado.

Duas línguas brigando por espaço. Os dois se separaram por falta de ar. Ikuto sorriu malicioso e Amu corou.

É, algumas coisas nunca mudam! A moça puxou Ikuto pela mão e o levou na direção do elevador. Entraram e subiram para o 14° andar, ficariam juntos dessa vez.


End file.
